Never Introduce Mary to Disney Movies (Ib Oneshot)
by ColorTheWarriorCatsFan223
Summary: Very, very loosely based on the stampede scene from the Lion King, hence the title. I do not have a description for this fanfic. All the other random comments about it will be found in the Author's Note at the beginning. Rated T just to be safe 'cause character death and very very very minor violence


Author's Note: I'M ALIVE! With an entirely new obsession... Whoops. Blame Meme (a friend of mine). On another note, _**What the heck is this and why did I write it** **?**_ I legit have no idea. But here it is for your pleasure/torture.

Warnings:  
 **Minor violence** (I could have described it a lot more but uh... I don't think you would've wanted the full description-), **Main character death  
Possible OOC-ness** (Due to this being my first Ib fanfic)  
 **This is a ridiculous fanfic.**

Starting POV should be obvious but it's **Garry** for those who couldn't figure it out xD If too many people can't figure it out I'll blame my bad writing-

Welp. You've been warned. Have fun.

Oh also this is pretty short.

* * *

Somebody had locked us in a small room filled with disturbing dolls.

Not the little tiny ones either, but the ones that were slightly bigger than a van and looked like they wanted to eat us alive.

Which they probably did, at least in my case.

Well, at least I'm not alone this time… I thought, but quickly changed my mind about that being a good thing.

Ib was a nine year old girl, she was probably scared out of her mind. I took a deep breath to calm my own self down, then turned to Ib.

"Come on, let's see if we can find another way out. There has to be one somewhere in this place." I gave her a reassuring smile.

She nodded, looking around the room.

I went over to the one wall that wasn't blocked by disturbing dolls, examining it for any other hidden exit.

I stepped back a bit as text written in bright red paint began appearing on the wall in front of me: 'You will not find what you're looking for'

The dolls began moving, grinning at us with their insanely sharp teeth. "Garry, what's happening!?" Ib called.

"...I'm not sure, but I know i don't like it very much."

The text on the wall in front of me began changing. 'Are you ready to run for your lives!?'

The entire room suddenly began rapidly expanding in front of me, now turned into an extremely long hallway with chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

The dolls were gathering behind us. They looked like they were getting ready to start stampeding. "..Ib. Get ready, I think we're about to have to run."

"Okay…"

The ground shook as dozens of disturbing dolls started charging towards us. "Go!" I grabbed her by the hand and started running down the hallway as fast as I could go.

"Garry, they're catching up!" Ib shouted, panic in her voice.

I glanced behind us- The dolls were gaining fast, they were clearly much faster than we could ever be. I looked back in front of us, seeing one of the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling just a few feet ahead.

"..." I knew I could never stay up there, but she, being a lot lighter than me, just might. I picked her up. "Hang on Ib!"

"Garry, what're you _doing_!?"

I put her up on the chandelier. She screamed, hanging on to the chain with her life.

I, meanwhile, had fallen onto the floor. I knew I wasn't going to be able to recover in time, so I ducked down, clutching my rose.

"Garry! Garry where did you go!?" I heard Ib yelling from the chandelier.

I had no time to reply to her, as almost instantly the dolls were on top of me. I felt shocking pain shoot through my body as they stampeded over me, then nothing.

 **[[POV change for obvious reasons. From Garry to Ib]]**

I clung to the chandelier's chain, staring down at the dolls stampeding below me. I didn't remember there being this many of them, but they seemed to just keep on coming and coming.

"Garry!? Where are you!?" I called for my friend again, but got no reply. " _ **Garry!?**_ "

I hadn't seen what had happened to him after he put me up on the chandelier, I had a faint hope that maybe he had managed to outrun the dolls, but it was very, very faint.

After what felt like hours, the stampede of dolls finally ended. I watched them disappear further down the long hallway.

I slowly jumped down from the chandelier, looking around. The first thing I noticed was that were blue rose petals all over the ground.

"...G..Garry!?" I looked around. Not only were there rose petals all over the floor, there was a lot of blood too. Tears were welling in my eyes.

After looking around a little more, I found the stem to Garry's rose. It had been flattened and all the petals were missing. "...Garry…"

I picked it up and stared at it, tears streaming from my eyes. I put it in my pocket and kept walking. I didn't exactly know why, I already knew Garry was dead, but I just had to find him.

I found what appeared to be a piece of his jacket sleeve, ripped and stained with blood. I bent down to pick it up, then, looking up, I noticed him lying on the floor a few feet infront of me.

"...Garry!" I stood, dropping the piece of his jacket sleeve, and ran over to him.

He was all bloody and bruised, and pieces of his clothes had been torn off. It was very clear that he wasn't alive, but I just couldn't fully accept it.

"G- Garry…!?" I gently nudged him, calling his name…..

But nothing happened. He was dead, all because of some stupid dolls. And whoever had the idea to introduce ms. psycho painting Mary to The Lion King. 

* * *

[[Author's note #2: I initially had just ended this abruptly at the 'but nothing happened' part but I added the extra sentence for laughs xD]]


End file.
